K-City Saints
33b51730cfd740a934d7e641523f0b10.jpg saints_row__the_third_wallpaper_by_sigisfeld-d4mirfs.png.jpeg saint_row_the_third_by_shametal-d4m5krd.jpg " I cantt promise you anyones life, But I can promise you this If we were to die let it be known we died as Saints ! " 'GANG NAME' K-City Saints GANG ALIAS a040.jpg *The Leauge of Legends *KCS Army of 2 twwwp.jpg *Mercs for hire (coming soon...) Gang Behavior This gang is far off from acting in a rudley and harsh manor.They;re all about buisness, Thus is the reason they rather be called Businessmen or a company moreso a gang. The K city Saints , were created for order therefore respect is a prime indicator in their organization. Those who appear before them without respect or even a member in there gang who acts with no respect and chooses to act savage and brutal. They will surely meet the proper punishment. The K City saints have now met their acquaintance as a prime organization and competition towards other Yakuza's. So. now with a bigger audience They are more strict on the behavior status of their people. All dirty deeds must be done in the dark IF approved by the Head chief. Who in this case would be Eden Creed who too had a recent change in behavior towards the ending of his trip at the resort. He is more disciplined and it's quite frustrating to piss him off , Something that was so easily done back in his days has gotten even more complicated now. Thus, Shows the growth of Eden Creed and the incoming growth for his " Businessmen " He feels as If he should show his men example and that they all should follow in his footsteps in becoming better men and soon taking back the power taken from them by politician. Thus, Is what strenthensThe K City Saints !.. But now that thats out the way when the Saints are not out saving the world , Not to be confused with vigilanties they hate those but when not in their oridinary suits or ties. The Saints are more likely partying , spending their money on the unworthiest of things. But , the thrill of spending what they earn is what excites them most. Gang Rank c74e08a6a2622513c44fb9648c25fb49.jpg 213aeca9281d702f878cc9c8ba86944d.jpg Which district is it in? *'District 2 ''-''' '''District 2, is for all of the cities wealthy. Almost little to no recorded crime here but it happens. The police are paid off in this area to mostly ignore everything. Unless... they are feeling a bit daring and are up to facing the council leaders for betraying the law. Fine clubs, nice cars , fancy suits. Mostly the Daiyamondo Clan resides in this area but there are other Yakuza clan's that have also taking a liking to the grand life of District 2.This District iself is literally the LIFE of Kasaiahana city. The Soramaru clan, and the Kagemaru clan mostly run this area, though the Geisha's have there own place here. '''Allies of the gang No allies as of right now. ded.jpg Gang Occupation, Or Gang business Universal Wrestling Federation ( UWF ) - ' Is a rather sucessful buisness founded by The Luvenski family. Tasanki the first vhairmen before Eden Creed created this foundation from the bottom up. The GMAF being his inspiration. But he thought why wait a year to watch the greatest fighters toe to toe why not turn it into a every day sport. And so he did the UWF started during the early 22nd century. Thus is when Tasanaki went from country to country recruiting fights to fight in his show. He started in small countries first vause he knew how desperate they were and knew they'd do anything to support there family back in there country. UWF made a debute in the fourth of July when Tasanaki the first felt he had enough superstars. The show had quite a fun run but then due to the many diffrences on the show many were ending up dead. This soon feared many of the people from different countries now even the ones from america. Tasanaki was slowly losing everything he ever loved. Tasanaki was known as a failure using his fathers mneyy and loosing it all n a blink of an eye. Until one day he came across a childrenss hospital , He seen something that changed his career forevrr. He watched two kids play around onaa mat that he thought resembled a wrestling mat. These kids were very entertaining the way they fought and rumbled peaked Tasanaki's interest. He wanted to learn more and so he questioned the kids their he wanted to know all about what they were doing. They said " Wrestling " Tasanki felt his motive spark after he heard that and so he rounded up a group of small town fighters and offered them a deal. Fight but don't hurt each other it sounded crazy at first but it made Tasanaki alott of money. Though many people judged his work what they failed to realize was that Tasanaki was making the most money because he was attracting the biggest money makers. KIDS ! They loved it Tasanaki soon had his UWF displayed on TV. That show made it to number one ratings for most watched show on monday night. He soon ended up having pay per views , Tasanki made Billions. Becoming a multi billionaree in under 5 years. He had it to where hey sold books, toys, games and movies. Soon people were begging to work for him. Tasanaki had enough money that he bought his own channel which i still being used till this day. '''Children's Hospital -' Sometime after Tasanaki made billions from his foundation. He got recent news that the Children's hospital was about to close down. Tasanaki was infuriated therefore he bought the childrenss hospital and saved the kids in their from being thrown in the streets,Soon Tasanaki found himself getting richer and richer due to his ownership over the childrenss hospital. Earning 35 percent of the fundraisingss sent to the hospital. Tasanaki didn't very much value the thought of taking the kids money but he had a foundation to take care of and his "buisnessmen". Yes during this time Tasanaki had already had his K City Saints. Only difference was they weren't known as the K-City Saints. But by the Saints of Justice. As to why they were given that name will be explained more later. Tasanaki grew a long and wealthy life. He had three Children Tasanaki the 2nd Luvenski. Carl Luvenski and Thorpe Luvenski. He fell to a disease and was bound to bed before he died he was best to be know as dead. He could not move nor could he hear or talk. All he was able to do was see. Therefore Tasanaki gave his foundation to his first son Tasanaki the 2nd Luvenski. Thus is when everything changed. 'Side Businesses ' Drugs - '' Tasanaki the 2nd used his wealth and power to gain more. He got dirty converting to the use of Drugs. He paid a small town gang to sell them for him and take 75 percent of the profit. Owning just 35 percent was more then they could evermakee therefore Tasanki the 2nd heard no complaints from that small town local gang. Soon he grew weary of them he thought they might sell him out therefore he had them killed aving it look like an accident. ''soon Tasanak grew towards the toy industry. There he had drugs smuggled through teddy bears rabbits and much more. These toys were smuggled towards other countries with other gangs therefore causing chaos and posioning those country kids. Soon enough countries started flooding America with cures and blames causing enough chaos for Tasanaki the 2nd to start a new reign.. over the CDC Centers for Disease control and prevention. The Drug addiction got bad and soon Tasanaki had all those that were selling it punished he gave names to the CDC, He warned them that the Drugs may carry a disease to which he had planted within them. Nothing was reversed back onto Tasanaki because he kept his name discreet he sold through other people and those who seen his face ended up dead. Tasanaki was given trust from the CDC therefore he was given a partnership with them. Carl Luvenski seen the corruption his brother followed and sought to stop him. Before he destroyed any more lives '''Weapon of Choice They use *Swords *Knives *Ax *Bats Enemies *KPD *The Government *The Rich *Sector Olympus Gang Background K City Saints started their reign back in World War 3 as a small rebellious group. They fought to stop Japan from taking control of america but failed miserable and forced to carry their civilization underground. Soon. Bronco Luvenski seperated himself from underground leaking his story. The Movie industry loved it they valued the story of a group of failures attempt in saving their country. They found it so funny they found little to no reason to hold it against him. Soon the Saints of Justice became the laughing stock of the industry, Though they hekd no complaints they made millions. Soon they Saints began to die out. One by one they were assassinated in cold blood thus allowing their sons to pick up where their fathers left off. Roleplay Selection APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama~ Category:New Gen Yakuza Category:K-city Saints Category:Creed Family Category:7 Deadly Sins